EL DIARIO:TE AMARE AUN DESPUES DE LA MUERTE
by Yokozawa Mikasa
Summary: "La obsecion de una persona acabo con su felicidad y con su union, pero jamas con su AMOR tan grande que se tenian, y la esperanza aun vive en los ojos color zafiro que persiste en esta vida." Kirishima Hiyori de 18 años se va a casar con su novio, y en su estancia en la casa de su abuelo, descubre un viejo diario que le pertenecia a el. Llena de curiosidad comienza a leerlo, esp


-Hiyo-chan, esta casa es muy grande-dijo con admiración

-Lo sé. Incluso a mí me sigue impresionando-le sonrió dulcemente y tomándolo de la mano, subieron las largas escaleras hacia las habitaciones.

La casa parecía más una mansión antigua, forjada con pequeños detalles de madera, emanaba un ligero olor a hollín, de extraña proveniencia. Cada habitación tenía su propio balcón, en el cual una hilera de flores en masetas muy antiguas le daba el toque perfecto a la mansión. Poseía dos hermosos jardines, cubiertos extrañamente por flores blancas, lo que emitía un ambiente de paz y tranquilidad en ellos.

Llegaron a la sala del segundo piso, donde las familias de ambos ya los esperaban. Entre presentaciones y abrazos se conocieron, cada uno se trataba como si ya se conocieran desde hace mucho. Antes de bajar para la cena, Hiyo llevo a su novio a la habitación de su abuelo.

Toc,toc,toc-tocaron la puerta

-Pasen-se oyó la voz rezagada de un anciano

-Hiyo-chan-la detuvo antes de entrar

-¿sí?

-No creo que sea buena idea….¿Que tal si lo conozco después?

-Tranquilo amor. Mi abuelo te querrá mucho, ya lo veras

-No lo sé. Es que…en los doramas, el abuelo siempre se lleva mal con el novio

-Deja de ver doramas-lo reprendió-Todo estará bien. Vamos-entro seguida de su aun indeciso novio

En aquella habitación se encontraba un anciano en silla de ruedas que en ese momento, estaba leyendo un libro, muy viejo, casi se podría decir que de su edad. Levanto la vista de su lectura y la poso en su nieta y en el joven de cabellos negros con ojos violetas. El anciano poseía unos bellos ojos azules, que ni el tiempo logro llevarse la esperanza que brillaba en ellos y su cabello era totalmente blanco.

-Oh, hola Hiyo-chan. Me alegra verte-la saludo con una sonrisa muy pocas veces vista- Y supongo que el joven que se encuentra a tu lado, es tu prometido ¿cierto?

-Si abuelo-se acercó y lo beso en la mejilla-Te presento a mi amado Fujimato Kaito

-Es un placer conocerlo-el joven le estrecho la mano

-El placer es mío. Espero que cuides bien de mi nieta

-Lo hare señor…señor….-no sabía que decir, aun no conocía su nombre, su edad si tenía 102 años pero su nombre nunca se lo dijeron

-Kirishima Takafumi- respondió a su pregunta muda

-Ah claro, Kirishima-sama

-Bueno, ahora que ya nos conocemos, bajemos a cenar, que ya todos nos esperan-dijo Hiyori tomando la silla de ruedas de su abuelo

-Claro, quiero conocer la familia de mi nuevo nieto-dijo divertido el anciano

-Por supuesto, ellos ya están abajo-contesto el joven

Kaito ayudo a Hiyo a llevar a su abuelo directo al comedor, donde había una elegante cena, digna de un rey. Exquisitos platillos de todo el mundo se encontraban ahí, además de los más elegantes vinos de todo Japón.

Aoiko y Kenta, los padres de Hiyori, le presentaron al abuelo a los padres de Kaito, que resultaron ser los dueños de una compañía de textiles muy famosa, con la cual iniciarían un nuevo proyecto. En la cena, todos se la pasaron bien, hablando, riendo, se trataron como la familia que pronto serian, cuando Kaito y Hiyori se casaran. Ya soñaban con ese matrimonio, donde los Kirishima y los Fujimato unirían sus empresas y sus familias, aunque claro, no era un compromiso arreglado, ellos de verdad se amaban, por eso habían decidido unir sus vidas eternamente.

Al finalizar, Hiyo y Kaito se retiraron a su habitación en la casa de su abuelo, la cual no había sido limpiada ni usada desde hace más de 25 años, por lo que se vieron en la necesidad de acondicionarla. Movieron muebles, vaciaron cajas, arrinconaron los objetos antiguos de valor y limpiaron los closet. Mientras Hiyo trataba de bajar una caja localizada en la parte de arriba del armario, esta se volcó y su contenido se vacío por todo el lugar.

-¡HIYO-CHAN!- Kaito corrió hacia su novia, quien se encontraba en el suelo-¿Estas bien? ¿Te lastimaste?

-No, jejeje, estoy bien. Trata de ser menos exagerado ¿sí?-le sonrió divertida

-¡No soy exagerado! Solo me preocupe por ti

-Si, si, lo que digas-estaba a punto de levantarse cuando vio un libro que parecía ser muy viejo. Lo tomo y lo aprecio, tenía una portada negra con letras blancas que decía "DIARIO", lo que llamo su atención

-Mira Kaito-llamo a su novio, quien se acercó a ella

-¿Qué es eso?

-Obvio, un diario ya muy viejo

-Entonces déjalo. Es de mala educación leer diarios ajenos

-No-negó-Quiero leerlo, además por lo viejo que se ve, seguro su dueña ya murió y eso no es mala educación- sonrió malévolamente

-Pero Hiyo ¿Qué tal si las cosas que hay ahí son extremadamente personales?

-Su dueña o dueño no le molestara si ya está muerto

-Pero…

-Vamos, solo para distraernos un rato ¿sí?-hizo un puchero, al cual su novio no se pudo resistir

-Aaaahhhh-suspiro-Bueno, pero solo un rato ¿va?

-Va-lo abrió con cuidado de no romper las hijas ya que estaban muy maltratadas. Al leer el nombre del dueño, se quedaron en shock, ya que el nombre era muy parecido al de su abuelo

-Yokozawa Takafumi….mmm, Hiyo-chan ¿No se supone que tu abuelo se llama Kirishima Takafumi?

-Pues sí, pero….-no sabía cómo responder, ni siquiera ella misma lo entendía. Hasta donde sabia, su abuelo se casó con su abuela Sakura a los 19 años, pero en ese entonces tenía el mismo nombre de Kirishima, por lo que al formar su familia se apellidaron así, lo que descartaba la idea de que tal vez pudo haber estado casado con un hombre antes-No lo sé Kaito, pero si realmente le pertenece a él, entonces aquí debe estar la explicación

-Pero si pertenece a Kirishima-sama con más razón no deberíamos leerlo ¿Qué tal si se molesta?

-Claro que no, soy su nieta

-Si, pero ese-señalo el libro-es SU diario

-Vamos. Mi abuelo nunca habla sobre sus vida en la juventud, ni siquiera a mi abuela Sakura que ya murió, lo único que pido es saber ese pasado que tanto oculta ¿Acaso tiene algo de malo?

-Ni quien te convenza Hiyo-chan, está bien léelo

-Gracias-paso a la siguiente página y comenzó la lectura en voz alta para que su novio también escuchara

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

24 de Marzo de 1917

Querido diario:

Sé que debería estar feliz porque volveré a Japón, después de pasar casi 5 años en Londres-Inglaterra, sin embargo, lo que le quita la felicidad ,es que volveré solo para casarme con el prometido que mi padre eligió para mí y justamente es mi amigo de la infancia Iokawa Shiro, él es muy posesivo, machista, violento e imponedor.

No quiero…no quiero casarme con él, Pero…no tengo otra opción, además de que no puedo ir en contra de mi padre, mi madre también quería este matrimonio. Yokozawa Airi es su nombre, ella murió en el parto, pero cuando me llevaba en su vientre fue cuando arreglo junto a mi padre mi boda con Shiro…eso es lo que quería mama, y me casare por ella.

Shiro también es 6 años mayor que yo y aunque se casa para heredar su fortuna, también lo hace porque me ama, pero su amor es obsesivo y celoso.

Ahora tocan la puerta de mi habitación, signo de que el barco está a punto de atrancar en Japón…a punto de atrancar en mi nueva prisión.

Me siento atrapado en un mundo vacío, podre tenerlo todo, pero me falta la felicidad….charlas vacías, educación, compostura, elegancia, sin libertad de decidir lo que quiero, un mundo tan gris, en el que grito con todas mis fuerzas….y nadie es capaz de escucharme. Ahora quedare atrapado en un matrimonio en el que solo él me ama, porque yo no lo amo, y tendré que vivir siempre así. Solo una pregunta ronda en mi mente…

¿DE VERDAD EXISTE LA FELICIDAD?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


End file.
